


Springtime Seduction

by Grumpy Gamers and Vibrant Colors (CantolopeJeevas)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Couch Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantolopeJeevas/pseuds/Grumpy%20Gamers%20and%20Vibrant%20Colors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has his own special brand of spring fever, and with work involving one of his hidden kinks, he finds it hard to control himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springtime Seduction

Spring was the season of life. The night gave way to longer days, allowing all the plants to flourish and spruce up the world with vivid greens and other assorted colors. Animals awoke from their deep slumber to roam the earth once more. All in all, it was a beautiful, wonderful, spectacularly magical time for the world.

And for Dan’s sex drive.

He didn’t know why, maybe it was some evolutionary bullshit from when cavemen were around, but he found his mind wandering to sex a lot more often each and every spring. And not just normal sex either. No, his mind went to one of his most well-hidden, safely tucked away kinks he had: being recorded. Just the thought that he could re-experience something as mind blowing as a good fuck, even in mere audio form, just sent him over the edge.

Right before that day’s Grump session Dan gave Arin the smolder and pawed at him, whispering sinful things in his ear. He figured if he got it out of his system, then it wouldn’t affect him during the recording. But Arin would have none of it, leaving Dan with half a boner and a promise of _later_.

So Dan repressed his urges long enough to get several episodes of Ocarina of Time done. And he managed himself pretty well, until Arin started to get frustrated. It was the little noises he made, the groans and grumbles that Dan’s mind hyper-sexualized. He licked his chapped lips and pulled his trusty blanket tighter around himself, hoping that his boner wasn’t noticeable.

“Oh, man, this does not look fun,” he commented. If he got Arin talking he wouldn’t have to get all riled up by those sounds.

“Yes, I mean, no- fuck!” Arin growled, then took a deep calming breath.

Dan’s cock twitched in interest at Arin’s outburst. “Uh, you okay?”

“I’m fine, Dan,” Arin said through clenched teeth, not sounding fine in the least. “Look, I’ll just blow my Ocarina, and things’ll be cool.”

“How about you blow _my_ Ocarina?” Dan asked on instinct. _Shit._ He knew that Arin was side-eyeing him, but he didn’t acknowledge it. Maybe he could play his words off as a joke and not the serious proposition that he meant it to be.

“Your dick only has one hole, bro,” Arin said, attention now back to the game. “Not much for tune-playing.”

“Use that mouth of yours right and I’ll sing a pretty tune for you, big cat.” Fuck, why couldn’t Dan just shut up for once? His brain knew it wasn’t the time nor the place, but his dick seemed to be hijacking the damn thing.

“Oh yeah?” Arin kept his tone even, even while he was getting his ass handed to him by an enemy. “So if I just started blowing you right now and you’d, like, sing showtunes or some shit?”

Dan snorted despite himself. “Fucking showtunes?”

“Yeah, man, like…” Arin paused for a long moment. Right as Dan was about to interject, he continued, “I’d just be sucking on that hot peen and you’d be like, ‘Hello, my baby! Hello, my darling! Hello, my ragtime gal!” His voice had gotten deep for the song in a vain attempt to imitate the original singer.

Tears pricked Dan’s eyes as he laughed. “Stop, dude…”

Arin maintained that deep tone as he said, “I don’t think you want me to stop.”

Holy hell, did Dan’s jeans become impossibly tighter. That voice, it did things to him that he wasn’t able to explain. And if he wanted, after the session was over, he could find the audio and play it back over and over again.

It was his undoing.

“Arin,” Dan breathed out, turning to the other man, “fuck…”

The game paused, but the controller remained firmly in Arin’s hands. The look on his face was of complete and utter confusion. “Are you turned on right now?”

“Don’t,” Dan stuttered, mind reeling, “don’t fucking play innocent. I told you, man, _told you_ , I was horny as fuck.” He became more desperate with each word, leaning closer and closer to Arin. “And, like, now we’re in here, being recorded, and we could totally fuck right now. We could fuck, and later we’d be able to listen to it, _relive it_.”

“Uh…” Arin seemed incapable of forming words. His pupils were blown wide open and his cheeks flushed a pleasant pink. “What?”

“Just think about it.” Dan abandoned the blanket, tossing it to the side and shamelessly showing off the tent in his jeans. “Whenever you need jerk off material, you can just play the recording. You’d hear every sound I make.” He grabbed the microphone and pulled it closer, keeping eye contact with Arin all the while. “Every word,” his voice was husky, needy. “And it’d be like I was right there with you.”

“Dan…” Arin looked away as he carefully set the controller down. “You’re not seriously trying to get me to fuck you right here at work, are you? While we’re being recorded?” When Arin finally turned back to him, Dan saw the lust clouding his eyes. “That’s so fucking hot, dude.”

“Come and get it, big cat,” Dan offered, letting the microphone go with a seductive smile.

Arin was on him in an instant, mouth hungrily attacking his, hands grabbing hold of his hips. Dan responded needily, moaning into the kiss, and let his hands roam wherever they could reach. Saying that he loved Arin’s body would be a huge understatement. Whereas Dan was all lanky limbs and angles, Arin was round, full, power hidden beneath softness.

“You want it so bad, don’t you?” Arin asked heatedly. “Are you gonna be a good boy for the audience?”

A jolt of thrill went through Dan, igniting every nerve. He knew _audience_ just meant their future selves, but damn did he feel like a kick-ass porn star. “Fuck yeah,” he answered as he easily slipped into his role, ever the people pleaser.

“Thought so. You’re eager for this, huh?” Arin pulled Dan onto his lap and used the position to grind their clothed erections together. “Eager for me to fuck you, make you scream for the whole world to hear?”

Dan moans, body on fire, moving to the rhythm of Arin’s control. It’s not enough, he realized, but he didn’t have to suffer for long. Arin, with Dan’s help, managed to tug Dan’s shirt off and throw it to the far corner of the room.

“Goddamn,” Arin said with an awed expression, reverently tracing patterns across Dan’s stomach. “You’ve really started packing some muscle, man.”

As much as Dan loved the praise, he felt like there were more important things to attend to. “Stop drooling all over my hot bod,” he demanded, hands reaching down to unbutton Arin’s jeans. “We’ve got things up do. Namely: each other.”

Larger hands wrapped around them, keeping them from doing their job. “C’mon, Dan, whatever happened to foreplay?”

“Fucking,” Dan spat out with frustration. He knew what game Arin was playing. “It kinda flew out the window once my balls started turning blue, like, ages ago.” It really sucked, being so close to getting what he wanted and having it dangled in front of him, just out of reach.

“Blue’s a good color on you.” Arin spoke deeply, the same register he used earlier. The smile on his face was teasing, daring Dan to challenge him. “I’m sure you’ll change your mind once I get my mouth on all your sensitive spots.”

A shudder went through Dan as he imagined Arin doing just that. Then he had an idea. “And what are those, big cat?” he asked, pressing a kiss to Arin’s lips. “Tell our audience all about it.”

“Uh…” Arin’s eyes glazed over for a moment as Dan took to leaving love bites on Arin’s neck and rubbing his erection through his jeans. “That spot, right under your ear,” he finally managed to say.

Dan hummed in agreement. If Arin wanted Dan to submit, all he had to do was nip there with his teeth, and Dan would become putty in his hands. “What else?”

“I could jump to the obvious stuff,” Arin said, taking back the reigns with renewed vigor. “Like your dick. You become so needy once I start blowing you.” His eyes gleamed with mischief. “Or when I eat out that slutty hole of yours.”

“Jesus Christ, man,” Dan practically moaned out. “Hitting hard with the dirty talk, huh?” Without waiting for an answer he pulled out some lube from his pocket, then shimmied out of his jeans and boxers. He noticed Arin watching him with a heated gaze. Feeling cheeky, he winked, then coated his fingers in lube and reached behind himself.

“You know it.” Arin finally got around to freeing his dick from his jeans- of course he was going commando. Languidly, as if just for Dan’s enjoyment, he stroked himself. “I love the way you taste. The way you quiver when I delve my tongue in. Your moans as I spread you open.”

With his fingers Dan recreated the scenario Arin described. First a light brush, causing his breath to hitch. Then a push. Fuck, the lube was a bit cold, but having something in him felt so _nice_.

“God, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” Arin said out of the blue. His diligent strokes sped up, and Dan saw precum beading up around the head of his cock. “Look at you, fucking yourself on your fingers, like a goddamn pornstar.”

Dan’s fingers quickly did their job. Eager for the next part, he pulled them out with a shudder. Fingers were nice, but not enough to sate him. “Dude, you’re in this porno too,” he purred. “Stop jerking off so I can ride you.”

Arin obeyed, moving his arms to rest on the back of the couch while he drank Dan in. “Can’t wait for the money shot, huh?” he teased, waggling his eyebrows and barely hiding a snicker.

“If I hadn’t been waiting for so long, I’d walk out right now,” Dan muttered playfully in response, lifting his hips up to hover over Arin’s dick. He felt the tip press against him. _Almost there._ “You ready?”

“Of course, man,” Arin groaned out, tossing his head back. His face was flushed beautifully, and a sheen of sweat had built up on his forehead.

Without further ado, Dan seated himself fully on Arin’s cock, moaning blissfully at the feeling of being so _full_. By the noises Arin made, Dan could tell he was greatly enjoying himself too. After a brief moment for them to adjust, Dan began to work his hips, finding a slow rhythm to start off with.

“Fuck,” Arin let slip out, eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy and breath coming out it short puffs.

“That’s right, Ar,” Dan murmured, just barely able to form the words. Arin just felt so fucking good inside him. “Just sit back and relax.”

Against his orders, Arin bucked his hips up, making his cock brush right against Dan’s sweet spot. “Not gonna happen,” he said, grabbing hold of Dan’s hips and digging his fingers into the flesh there.

Dan moaned wantonly as a stars danced across his vision. On instinct his hips moved faster, reacting to his body’s craving for _more, more, more_. One hand reached down to give his dick much needed attention while the other found its way to Arin’s shoulders and held tightly, giving him solid ground against the tidal wave of pleasure.

Together they created a chorus for their audience, leaving nothing to the imagination. Arin’s curses were matched by Dan’s encouragements, his sweet utterings of, “Right there, Arin, _right there_.” Each passing moment built up deep inside Dan’s core, pushing him closer and closer to the brink.

At some point he had abandoned the pace they had set up in favor of simply moving without reason. His tongue felt to heavy to form anything coherent besides Arin’s name. Even after he came in a burst of pulsing light and fire in his skin, he rode on. His body felt too electric, too sensitive, but he wouldn’t stop until Arin reached his own climax.

The already bruising grip on his hips tightened, and Dan felt Arin’s cum flood into him, signalling his orgasm. They both stilled, only moving with the deep gulps of air they desperately needed.

“Well,” Dan said after he caught his breath, sliding off of Arin. “Looks like we have to scrap that episode, huh?” He didn’t wait for an answer before he gathered his clothes and pulled them back on. God, he felt so great and thoroughly fucked. Still needed a shower, though.

“Nah, man,” Arin said. He didn’t bother tucking his dick back into his pants quite yet. “You said it yourself, we can save it for jerk off material.”

“No joke?” Dan asked, hopeful. He didn’t seriously think Arin would be into _keeping_ the audio.

“No joke,” Arin repeated with a warm smile.

It was one of the many moments that made Dan realize that Arin would do anything for him, even indulge in his weirder kinks. He plopped back onto the couch and put his arm around Arin’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “See, I knew there’s a reason I love you.”

Arin snorted and shoved him away playfully. “Wow, thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request given to me by an anon on Tumblr.
> 
> "Danny seducing Arin in the middle of recording and leads to buttsex also during recording… only if you want to write that of course!


End file.
